


Gal Friday

by KuriQuinn



Series: SasuSakuFestival2017 [11]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Assistant, Assistant Sakura, BAMF Haruno Sakura, CEO, CEO Sasuke, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Meetings, Gen, Hatake Kakashi is a Troll, Humor, Meet-Cute, No Ninjas, POV Uchiha Sasuke, Sasuke has the emotional range of a teaspoon, Sasuke is vaguely amused and disturbed, prelude to great things, real world AU, sassy Sakura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10042943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuriQuinn/pseuds/KuriQuinn
Summary: "Haruno Sakura is the most stubborn, forward-thinking and competent assistant I've ever had, despite the mutant forehead," Ino informs him. "And you would be a fool if you let someone else snatch her up." [SasuSaku Festival 2017 – Day 11 – Prompt: “CEO & Assistant”]





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story utilizes characters, situations and premises that are copyright Masashi Kishimoto, Shueisha, Shonen Jump and Viz Media. No infringement on their respective copyrights pertaining to episodes, novelizations, comics or short stories is intended by the author in any way, shape or form. This fan oriented story is written solely for the author's own amusement and the entertainment of the readers. It is not for profit. Any resemblance to real organizations, institutions, products or persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. All fiction, plot and Original Characters with the exception of those introduced in the books, manga, video games, novelizations and anime, are the sole creation of KuriQuinn and using them without permission is considered rude, in bad-taste and will reflect seriously on your credibility as a writer. A pink-haired dynamo will deduce you into submission should you be found plagiarizing.
> 
> Warning: Real World AU. Slight OOC? Maybe? Well, I kind of figure the Sakura of this fic is just who Inner Sakura would have been if she were the main character, so there. Some of Sakura's speech based off of Donna Paulsen and Sherlock Holmes
> 
> AN: I think I will continue this one at a later date. I like the idea of assistant Sakura and CEO Sasuke intrigues me…
> 
> Beta Reader: Sakura's Unicorn

 

"You know, when someone is given his father's flagship company, he can at least pretend to finish the drink his board of directors bought him."

Sasuke frowns and puts down the tumbler, turning around. He expects the voice to belong to one of his shareholders or perhaps one of the shark-like women from legal. What he sees instead is a woman with a shock of bubble-gum pink hair and eyes the colour of seafoam smiling at him as if she's known him her entire life.

He looks her over. She's around his age – early twenties – and from her posture, utterly at ease in her own skin, yet not in the aggressive way he's come to expect from the women who frequent this place. His gaze lingers a half-second longer on her hair, then he raises an eyebrow. "Have we been introduced?"

"Not yet," she replies, and her smile gets a little mischievous. "But that's why today's your lucky day."

"I see. Because, somehow, meeting you for the first time is going to be an epically life-changing moment."

A flush of colour passes across her cheeks. "Oh. Well, I was going to say something like that, but you took the words right out of my mouth."

"Hm." He decides to drink the whiskey after all and downs it one gulp. "Please excuse me –"

"Haruno," she supplies. "Haruno Sakura."

"Whatever," he dismisses, already tired of being polite. "I have to go –"

" – pretend to give a shit about kabuki dolls for Sabakuno Kankuro so he puts a good word for you with Suna Corp?" This brings him up short and he shoots her another surprised glance as she continues, "Their nanotechnology has the potential to revolutionise your company's work in the field of robotics. Especially when it comes to prosthetics. And it's no secret that you and the current CEO don't get along, Uchiha-san."

He narrows his eyes. "Are you some kind of reporter?"

"God, no." She makes a face. "I like my soul where it is."

"Then how is it you know so much about me?"

"I know about everybody," she replies, "but what I don't know is why when you were given the chance to take over one of your family's companies, you didn't jump at smartphones or defense tech. I mean, that's where the market is right now. And probably for the foreseeable future."

It's a question no one else bothered to ask him. Not even his father when he gave him the company. The whole handover reeked of indifference, really. Perhaps that's why he finds himself answering her.

"Because that's what anyone in my position would be expected to do. The decision to tackle something as vital as medical prostheses, which need to be accessible to people, yet still profitable for the company is ambitious. And it's the kind of move that –"

" – puts your name in the paper and establishes your reputation," she finishes. "Especially considering your age."

Sasuke considers her for a minute and smirks. "So, the hair is to throw people off, right?"

"I have no idea what you mean," she replies innocently, tossing the aforementioned locks. "It's all the rage in Europe right now."

"We're not in Europe right now."

"No, but with your money, we could be," she quips. "So, how about, instead of heading across nine time zones to confirm that, you buy me a drink and we can continue this conversation in the corner?"

"How about we don't and you just say what you came here to say?" he counters. "I doubt you approached me just to talk about my company. You want something."

"I do."

"I appreciate your blunt honesty," he says. "Allow me to return it – I have no interest in sleeping with you."

She turns slightly pinker, but it's not in embarrassment or shame, the way someone who has been caught out would react. Instead, it's almost in offense. "Well good. That's something we can agree on up front."

"Up front of…"

"I want to work for you," she tells him.

"I'm not a hiring manager."

"No. You're the CEO of a Fortune 500 company which is known for meticulously following every ethical guideline and standard of quality, and you're planning on making prosthetic robot arms for the underprivileged." Off his surprised look she rolls her eyes and says, "Please, if you're looking to make headlines, that's the most obvious way to do it."

He purses his lips. "And you want your name attached to that?"

He's not actually entertaining this, but he can respect someone with ambition. Which is why her next response again surprises him.

"No, I don't."

He raises a questioning eyebrow.

"Listen, I'm pre-med," she tells him. "And I can't afford school now, but one day, I'm going to be the best damn pediatric surgeon in the country. I want to work for someone whose products are helping to change the field I intend to work in, and who isn't going to expect me to stick around for more than a few years. Someone who understands that I can perform with absolute perfection, but can also accept that I need certain nights off for school."

"So, you're already asking for time off."

"Yes, but I feel I'm going above and beyond by telling you in advance."

"Admirable of you, but for all I know, you could be some deranged stalker."

"Oh, I have credentials. I just think my talents are a better selling point. A man in your position needs someone working with him who knows people. Me? I know people."

"I fail to be convinced."

"All right," she replies, her eyes narrowing at him and her jaw clenching. "Let me demonstrate." Her gaze roves over him for a split second, and then she nods to herself. "You've been overseas recently. Twice in the past month, actually. Somewhere sunny, but it wasn't recreational. Business. Probably California, more likely Arizona."

He raises an eyebrow. "And how would you know that?"

"Your watch – it's the latest model A. Lange & Söhne which only came out last month. The date it's set to is two days ago which means you've crossed the dateline twice, but didn't think to change it. If you're too busy to change it, it means you were not relaxing on a beach somewhere. Silicone Valley is home to a lot of your clients which would make sense – but Arizona has a high concentration of optics companies which would be more in tune with your plans for the future."

Sasuke nods thoughtfully.

"That's an impressive trick, but that's information you could've read about in any business journal or newspaper, if you looked hard enough."

"Oh, I'm not done," she informs him unabashedly, and continues, "You're glad for this opportunity, but you really only see it as a means to an end. If being appointed CEO was something you actually wanted, you'd be wearing a better suit. That Brioni looks good on you, but it's about four years old." She peers closer and smirks a little. "The dimple in your tie is too far to the right, and considering how meticulously you're wearing everything else, that means your mind is on something else. Girlfriend or family. Probably family because you don't have a girlfriend – or want one, if your earlier response to me was any indication. In fact, you're uninterested in _any_ kind of emotional attentions – possibly _because_ of your family – as you completely ignored the phone number the bartender slipped you with your drink."

Sasuke has to reign in the impulse to check the napkin under his glass.

"You didn't want to come to this dinner tonight, not just because it's a family obligation, but because you're already in a bad mood."

"Why do you say that?" he asks before he can stop himself, and frowns, feeling abruptly furious with himself.

"Because of the way you hold your elbow," she states. "Like it's injured. All the magazines say you practice kendo – a shinai to the elbow is a common enough injury. It would cause massive bruising, even in a seasoned practitioner. Bending that arm is probably agonising right now, and pain makes even normal people grumpy. You're already known for disliking social situations, so this is probably making it worse. You don't strike me as the type who takes painkillers, either, so you're powering through it."

She stops, takes a few breaths, and then crosses her arms in challenge. "And that, Uchiha-san, is what _I_ do. And considering – from what I've seen – you have the emotional range of a teaspoon, you'll need someone like me if you want your business ventures to succeed."

Sasuke sits in silence for almost a full minute, running through every bit of information she's just given him through his mind, all the while considering her. For such a tiny woman, she presents an intimidating picture, radiating stubborn will and composure at the same time.

He doesn't want to admit it, but he is impressed. He's observant by nature, but can freely admit that his lack of interest in other people stops him from considering their intentions or personal feelings. To have someone able to read a potential client or business partner to that extent would be helpful.

And having someone who has no problem waylaying irritating, blond attorneys who reek of ramen, or stalling calls from his brother that he'll return on the twelfth of never –

Well, that could be useful as well.

Sasuke snorts. "You're annoying," he informs her, but something must show in his face that her ever-observant eyes pick up because she beams.

"I'll email you my C.V. and references tomorrow morning."

"Hm." He turns back to the bar and motions for another two drinks. "Make an appointment with your hairdresser at the same time. The pink has to go.

"You're going to learn to love the pink," she informs him blithely and with the same certainty she's displayed the whole evening.

His eyes rove over her when she's not looking, and he reflects that it's possible she's right about that.

終わり

 


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Once again I shamelessly stole from Suits, but I just love the idea of Sakura Haruno being as chill and confident as Donna Paulsen. Inner Sakura is totally reigning in this fic…

 

Sasuke arrives work the next morning with a throbbing headache and a larger than usual disdain for the world.

He hates mornings on principle, but powers through them because he has to. Today he's regretting that second tumbler of whiskey – alcohol tolerance is one of the few areas that he doesn't shine – and wishing he could have just stayed in bed.

The surreal meeting with someone named Haruno feels like no more than a dream, and he thinks it's entirely conceivable that he hallucinated her –

Except when he exits the elevator and heads into his office, there is a perplexingly familiar pink haired person standing by his desk.

_What the…?_

He strides forward, trying to disguise his confusion with a scowl.

"What are you doing here?" he demands, his head pulsing painfully with every word. He hopes to convey several other questions with that one demand - _how did you get in the building without identification, who let you up, why wasn't I informed?_

"I have my ways," she informs him, sounding maddeningly cheerful and enigmatic as she hands him a cup of coffee. "Here – black, no sugar and a dash of cinnamon and chili power."

He blinks, so caught off balance by the segue that he automatically reaches for the cup.

"How do you know that's how I take my coffee," he asks, eyes flicking disdainfully down to the cup, all the while blaming sleep-deprivation and the hangover for his uncharacteristic malleability this morning.

"The same way I know you've decided to hire me."

He narrows his eyes. "You know I'm going to hire you because I haven't called security yet."

"Oh, I knew you were hiring me the second you let me help sneak you out of that soiree early," she retorts easily as he shifts in surprise – he doesn't remember _that_ – and continues smugly, "I did tell you I know people better than they know themselves."

Sasuke considers her again for a further minute, and then relaxes. He's not sure if it's in resignation or acceptance. At least she's dressed appropriately for work today, pink hair aside. And she brought him caffeine, which is a start.

"Fine," he says, reaching for his chair. "When Hokumono gets in tell her –"

"Already done."

He raises an eyebrow, only slightly taken aback. "You didn't kill her, did you?"

"While that's not outside of my power, no, I had Nanmono-san reassign her," she informs him unconcernedly. As if there's nothing outstanding about some strange woman walking into a major business and ordering a man three times her size to reallocate another employee.

"Where?"

"Shikamaru Nara."

Sasuke's mouth twitches, because he knows how much that will piss off the other man – and have the added bonus of ensuring he can't nod off watching clouds. Hokumono Tayuya swears like a _Yank_ _ī_ at the most random moments, and he's pretty sure she would rather head a biker gang than be working as a corporate assistant. He vaguely recalls hearing that a powerful relation or something got her the job – which she kept due to the general uselessness of the former CEO and Sasuke's own distaste for filling out paperwork.

It's a change he welcomes, although he doesn't tell this to the unbelievably cheerful woman before him. Instead he deflects, inquiring, "Other than firing my assistant, do you actually know how to complete administrative work?"

"Really, Sasuke-kun, you're still doubting my abilities?" she teases, reaching for a tablet beside her. It's this more than anything that stops him from reacting with knee-jerk annoyance at the casual form of address.

"Where did you get that?" he demands, staring at the company issue digital tablet that her fingers dance across.

"I know someone in IT," she answers, and then passes him the device. He stares uncomprehendingly down at the screen and sees that – somehow – she's managed to space out his double- and triple-booked meetings and appointments throughout the week according to maximum efficiency. The most important individuals are always scheduled in the morning, just as he likes it, and she has even accounted for his kendo schedule and a weekly luncheon at his favorite restaurant.

She looks as if she's expecting him to compliment her or acknowledge his amazement at her skills, but he was raised in a family that didn't waste praise on qualities a person knew were exceptional. She'll learn that quickly if she expects to stay here.

"Hatake will never be on time for these, no matter how adequate you are at scheduling things," he points out, gesturing to his Tuesday and Thursday appointments with his head of advertising.

"We'll see about that," she says, grinning wolfishly like she has taken that as a personal challenge. Sasuke thinks he doesn't envy Kakashi having to face _that_ particular resolve.

"Hm," he says, because he has nothing to say to that.

"On that note, I have paperwork to file, and you have phone calls to return," she goes on, passing him a notepad with neat writing on it.

"You answered my phone," he deadpans.

"Well, Hokumono wasn't going to, she was busy swearing a blue streak all the way down to the fourth floor. Also, your mother called – "

"… you spoke to my mother?"

" – She wanted to know if you were coming to your nephew's birthday."

Sasuke's eye twitches. "What did you tell her?"

"That the Taka merger is today and you can't miss it, but because you know the importance of family you'll squeeze in a half hour on your way there," she answers without missing a beat, "which will give you enough time to make a quick round of greetings and drop off a gift."

"I don't have –"

"Yes, you do, you're giving him a giant Lego set, which is fun enough for a boy Haochizuki's age and is educational – it helps with motor skills, fosters lateral thinking and creativity."

"Did you memorize the brochure?" he grumbles, trying get over the constant sense of being thrown off balance.

"No, I played with a lot of Lego as a kid."

"Of course you did," he mutters."

"Anyhow, given the short time frame you have, you won't be able to stay very long – and if you greet the following guests that I've noted at the bottom of the page there –"

"Hold on, you know who's _attending_?"

"Of course, once I called your sister-in-law to make sure the gift was age appropriate –"

"How the hell did you get Izumi's phone number?" he demands, all ability to pretend aloofness disappearing.

She smirks at him. "Ways. I have them. Now stop interrupting, you have a tight schedule this morning and don't have time to be basking in my awesomeness."

Sasuke's mouth snaps shut with an audible click.

"As I was saying, if you greet all those people I listed, you can make some valuable network connections, and also limit the amount of time you actually speak to your brother to about a minute and a half. Forty-five seconds if you stop in to compliment Inuzuka-san about his dog. It's up to you which one you'd rather stomach."

"Do you ever breathe?" he asks dimly.

"Only when I have to," she chirps. "I told you – I'm not like any other assistant you could have. I'm Haruno Sakura. And I'm really looking forward to working with you."

Again, he doesn't know what to say to that.

It bothers him that somehow this…this _person_ manages to put him off balance to easily, to the point he actually has to interpret what she's saying to him because it makes no sense. He wonders if this is what it's like for Naruto when Sasuke talks to him.

So, instead of commenting, he instead says, "Whatever," and sits down.

"I'm taking my conference calls now – don't let anyone disturb me."

"You got it, boss!"

She strides confidently from the room.

"And for the record, I don't take cinnamon in my coffee," he calls after her.

"You will when you try that," she replies without even turning her head.

Sasuke scowls at her retreating back through the glass windows of his office and sits back in his chair, somehow already exhausted.

_How can anyone be so…exuberant this early in the morning?_

Considering the merits of just firing her and finding a quiet, boring secretary – someone like Hyūga Hiashi's daughter – Sasuke takes a resentful sip of his coffee.

And then startles at the sharp kick that shoots through him as he swallows.

Because it actually tastes _good_. Spicy, not sweet, and it feels like someone has hooked up an IV of caffeine directly to his veins.

"I told you so," he hears Sakura singsong and when he glances up, she is grinning at him from her place at the desk outside his office.

Sasuke scowls at her and pointedly shoves the coffee cup away, reaching for his phone to dial his first appointment of the day.

_What the hell have I gotten myself into?_

_つづく_

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as I said, I'll continue this one whenever the mood strikes me. It might not update as much as other stuff, but hey, when I'm inspired, you'll get a chapter.
> 
> Reviews and concrit are appreciated!
> 
> クリ


	3. Three

After ending the first call of the morning, Sasuke feels a little more like himself.

The pulsing headache is still there, but the caffeine has helped and he feels a little less punch drunk. Deciding he no longer intends to simply react to his day as it happens – or certain pink-haired dynamos – he logs onto his computer and begins to check his email.

It is not surprising in the least that the first one to show up in his unread messages comes from the aforementioned individual. Neither is the fact she has his email at all, despite him not being listed.

Clicking it open, he skims the – admittedly impressive – CV, barely glances at the attached cover letter and begins to open the other attachments. Letters of references, it seems. She hasn't indicated who they are from, and it's only by opening each one individually that he gets a clue.

With every click of the mouse, his eyebrows rise a little higher, until the last one prompts him to grab his phone and punch in a number from memory.

There are two rings – _she_ always picks up on the second ring – and then a familiar voice answers without even a greeting, "Make it fast, I have a meeting with Kenzo in ten."

Yamanaka Ino could make Anna Wintour seem cuddly by comparison. Having met both women before, Sasuke is only slightly more comfortable with Ino because they were once involved. That relationship was short-lived, given they both have a competitive nature and a need to be in control. In the end, they came to a mutual agreement that she would be better suited to someone of a more…malleable personality.

They still have relationship of sorts, however, and he feels no societal pressure to be polite when speaking to her.

"Senju International I can understand," he tells her apropos of nothing, "they're a big name in medicine. So is Nohara Scientific. So why exactly does Haruno Sakura think I'll be impressed that she was the personal assistant to the editor-in-chief of some fashion magazine?"

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, as if you didn't know the answer to that," Ino purrs.

"Don't be so familiar."

"I've seen you naked. I can be as familiar as I want."

"Your husband might take issue with that."

"My husband would watch and take pictures."

Sasuke shudders. That's exactly the type of thing Sai would so.

Artistic types creep him out.

"You never write letters of reference," he tells her. "Not unless there's something in it for you, or unless you're trying to sabotage a competitor. So unless she brought you in a multi-million-dollar client or single-handedly saved your business from collapse, why do you endorse _her_?"

"You didn't even read her cover letter, did you?"

"I never read those. It's a waste of time, and mostly they're pure lip service anyhow. That's why I'm calling you," he tells her, rolling his eyes impatiently. "How did a woman whose interest is apparently in the field of medicine end up in the world of overpriced shoes and ridiculous hair pieces, with you willing to speak for her?"

"They're called fascinators, you uncultured swine, and for your information, there's no agenda here. I simply decided to hire the ugly girl for once and hope she was more confident than the usual empty-headed fashionistas that froth at the mouth whenever I offer an internship," Ino sniffs. Sasuke shakes his head. He will never understand fashion – or women – because to his eyes, Sakura is far from ugly. "When it came time to part ways, she impressed me enough to merit a reference. Simple as that."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"You didn't call me to answer that question, and you know it. She's clearly impressed you already."

"It doesn't matter if I'm impressed or not – corporate is different from that rag of yours. It takes a certain type of person."

"Haruno Sakura is the most stubborn, forward-thinking and competent assistant I've ever had, despite the mutant forehead," Ino informs him. "And you would be a fool if you let someone else snatch her up."

"Hm." Sasuke nods. "That sounds a lot more like you than this bullshit letter you wrote about her."

"Ah, so _that's_ the reason you called," Ino simpers. "You just wanted to hear me say it in person? Oh, I knew you missed me."

"I never said that."

"Please, you call _me_ up just to check a reference? That's not your style, Sasuke-kun."

" _Stop_ being so familiar."

"And you stop being so dishonest," she lectures him. "Now, what else do you want? My driver is going to have to break several speeding laws as it is for me to be fashionably late…"

"Tell me why she's no longer working for you – especially if she was such a jewel in the eye of your organization."

"She has a plan that doesn't involve fashion and I saw no way to convince her otherwise. It happens."

"You never give up that easy. You've ruined careers for less than someone trying to strike out on their own."

"And you used to be a man of few words, yet here you are grilling me about a woman that I bet is already sitting in the desk outside your office dealing with your paperwork," Ino muses. "You sound…dare I say it… _intrigued_."

He frowns. "You always did read into things that weren't there."

"And you are the king of denial," she sighs. There's a pause, and he can almost picture her shifting out of her waspish, fashionista exterior. "Business and personal matters need to be kept separate, darling. And at the end of the day, I decided I preferred keeping a good friend instead of entrapping the best personal assistant. The former is so rare in the world we inhabit, don't you agree?"

Sasuke actually pulls away from the phone to glare at it.

"Now, now, don't make that face," he hears the distant, tinny voice say. "You know I'm right, as usual. And I really have to go now. We should catch up some time – meet for coffee. Get Forehead to schedule it for us one day – buh-bye!"

_Click_.

Sasuke holds the phone against his ears for several seconds, trying to parse what Ino just said. Although he's gotten the information he wanted, he feels unsettled, as if two conversations were just happening at once and he was only party to one.

And he still hasn't come to a concrete decision about Sakura.

On the one hand, if she's practically hired herself – convenient, if a little presumptuous. On the other hand, if she ends up not working out, he'll have to go through the whole interview process for another contender anyhow.

Luckily for him, fate chooses that moment to intervene.

Sasuke hears him before he sees him.

The exuberant ball of energy that is Uzumaki Naruto, loudly joking and laughing his way through the hallways. As he strides into the waiting area, Sasuke quickly grabs his phone and cradles it against his shoulder, typing nonsense onto the screen of his computer. Looking busy hasn't been known to stop the blond man from disturbing him, but it's all Sasuke can manage on such short notice.

Out of the corner of his eye, Sasuke watches to see how Sakura will deal with this new development. Just as discreetly, he

"Hey Tayuya, I've got to just duck in here and – whoa. You're not Tayuya."

"Keen eyesight," Sakura says. Both their voices are somewhat dulled through the glass separating Sasuke's office from the outside world. "I'm Haruno Sakura."

"Nice to meet you, Sakura-chan – Listen, I won't bother you, I'm just going to slip in here and –"

"You don't have appointment," Sakura tells him.

"Sure I do," Naruto says, smiling at her with his usual charm.

"No, you don't. See, I spent my morning meticulously organizing this schedule for optimal efficiency instead of enjoying my soy caramel latte with whipped cream while contemplating the universe," Sakura explains cheerfully, "and nowhere did I see the name Uzumaki Naruto. Ergo, no appointment – though, I can pencil you in two weeks from Thursday."

"No, but you see, it's sort of a standing appointment, and – hey, wait – you know who I am?"

Sakura sighs through her nose, her eyes flick up at him and she says, "Ramen stain on your tie, your voice could probably break the sound barrier and you're wearing the same Ralph Lauren suit you did when you defended the company in the defamation case two years ago, I remember seeing it on TV. Obviously I know who you are."

"Wow – you are so much smarter than the last one," Naruto says, impressed.

"Obviously."

"Which means you're probably a flexible thinker and can wrap your head around unofficial rules," Naruto points out. "And Sasuke always lets me jump the queue. Perks of being BFFs."

Sasuke's eye twitches and he has to hold back from getting up and shoving Naruto's head through a wall.

That would probably expose him as an eavesdropper.

"Maybe he did before, but now that I'm here, we follow his schedule," Sakura replies pleasantly, a smile on her face but a warning edge in her voice. "If we didn't, chaos would ensue and possibly the end of civilization as we know it."

"Wow, dramatic much?" Naruto teases.

Sakura raises one eyebrow at him.

And then, to Naruto's (and Sasuke's) shock, suddenly bursts into tears.

"It's my first day!" she sobs. "And you're going to get me fired…because you know how he is…and all…all I want to do is a good job, and you're…just…you're so hurtful –!"

Naruto turns pale and jumps back a pace.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa – hold on, don't – Jesus, are you actually crying?" he demands, his voice going high-pitched and creaky. He looks around quickly as if to see if anyone is watching, then lowers his voice into a placating whisper. "Listen, listen – I'll make an appointment, okay? Just…put me in the next available slot and I'll come back, I swear – no need to go crying at me, okay? I hate it when girls cry." He reaches over her desk to grab a tissue and hands it to her as she hiccups. "When is it?"

Sakura's head snaps up and her shoulders straighten. "Two weeks from Thursday."

Her voice is utterly controlled now, and despite the single tear running down her cheeks, she beams up at Naruto.

_Son of a bitch_ , Sasuke thinks, not sure if he is impressed or appalled.

Naruto gapes for several seconds, clearly trying to process, and then a huge grin breaks out onto his face. "Oh, you're evil. We're going to be friends."

"I think so, too," Sakura replies warmly.

"So, I'll just…" he begins to edge toward Sasuke's office.

"Come back during your allotted time," Sakura finished.

"But I –"

"Are you not a man of your word?" Sakura asks, blinking up at him with those beguiling green eyes of hers.

"I…" Naruto swallows. Then he shakes his head. "Damn."

He turns and walks away, looking more than a little shell-shocked.

Sasuke snorts.

_Far be it from me to judge someone for using other people's weaknesses against them…_

His intercom beeps and he clicks the button. "Yes?"

"Size six, Louis Vuitton. No stilettos and you can never go wrong with black," Sakura tells him.

Sasuke blinks at this. "What?"

"Nothing. Just a hint," she replies innocently. "For when it comes around to bonus time, you know?"

"Go back to work, Sakura."

It takes him almost an hour before he realises the ease with which her first name rolled of his tongue.

つづく

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and constructive criticism are much appreciated! Also, if you are interested in more of my work, check out my tumblr for stuff I don't post here.
> 
> クリ


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Beta:** None right now. I'll get to it.

The lunch meeting with Hyūga Neji takes longer than expected. Some sort of internal crisis is going on with the latter's company, and he needed to call in a favour. And of course, Neji is just as averse to asking for help as Sasuke is, so it took an entire meal of discussing stock options and comparing quarterly earnings before he cut to the chase and broached the subject.

Sasuke, naturally, made him stew for a minute or so, before agreeing, if only because he respects the other man. He also trusts him to a certain extent, at least in financial matters.

Neji has better business acumen than the entire Hyūga clan and company put together, yet might be passed over because of the family's archaic inheritance laws. His cousin Hinata is technically supposed to inherit everything, being the oldest child of the family, but she has little talent when it comes to business. The whole reason for her being offered a position with the Uchiha family was to help her ease into things, but honestly, he thinks she'll peak at the level of secretary.

_Nothing against her character, she's loyal and competent. But that's about it._

Running a business requires a certain level of mettle and cool headedness that she  _doesn't_ have.

_And, of course, the ability to talk to people without fainting_ …

As he returns to his office, Sasuke glances at his watch, groaning when he sees that it's only three o'clock. He's meant to meet with Hatake Kakashi in an hour, but the man is constantly late, he likely won't arrive until five.

Kakashi has been his mentor since Sasuke started working at the company after school as a teenager, and he has served as the right-hand man to both of Sasuke's predecessors—his cousin Obito and, of course, his older brother Itachi. Kakashi even acted as Interim CEO before Sasuke took the reins, so it's not as if Sasuke can simply cancel the meeting on him.

_Maybe there's something I can get started on for tomorrow,_ he thinks as he passes Sakura's empty desk. He assumes she's gone home or whatever she does after work.  _Didn't she say something about night school?_

He wonders at her ability to keep on top of everything during the day and then also be studying at night; he was consistently first in all of his post-secondary courses, but he hadn't almost every second of it. When it wasn't tedious, it was boring, and he slept through most of his MBA.

He somehow doubts Sakura will do the same, and then frowns at himself a second later for the direction of his thoughts. He gives his head a shake and tells himself it doesn't matter as long as she shows up on time tomorrow for work, and doesn't forget about the Oto files he asked her to get from Legal—

He pauses, catching sight of something on the immaculately organizes surface of her desk. A dozen neatly stacked grey folders, and printed summary on top.

"The Oto files," he murmurs, bemused, picking one up, flipping it open, and then putting it back down on her desk with a scowl. "How the hell does she…?"

"Sasuke, stop loitering and get in here," a voice interrupts his thoughts, and he won't admit it, but he jumps.

Sitting in his office, Kakashi is watching him with amusement. Which makes no sense, because he shouldn't be here for at least another two hours. And yet, he's leaning back in a chair, straightening the white surgical mask across his face.

Kakashi is always sick with some cold or flu, thanks to his kids, so he always wears a mask around the office; Sasuke doesn't think he's ever seen him without it.

"Did someone die?" Sasuke asks, stepping warily into his office. "Or is someone holding your family hostage?"

"What? No."

"Then why are you here?" Sasuke asks. "You're never on time."

"Very funny," his mentor grumbles, sounding put out and a little insulted. "I'm allowed to care about the direction of the company and want to use our time wisely."

Sasuke ruminates on this, then narrows his eyes and says. "What's she got on you?"

"Spoilers for the latest  _Icha Icha_  novel," Kakashi admits gloomily.

Sasuke snorts, because at this point he's not longer even surprised. Sakura did say she would ensure everyone adhered to her schedule and somehow—whether through coercion or some kind of witchcraft—she's done just that.

Still, the fact that something so mundane is what snared Kakashi in the end is a bit pathetic.

"You are a pitiful portrait of a man and I feel ashamed just being in the same room as you," he informs him.

"Then let's do this fast so that I can go home and stop subjecting you to my questionable morals."

うちは

"Ever hear the saying 'to ere is human, but to really screw up you need some kind of technological entity'?" Kakashi asks around five hours later, breaking the silence and making Sasuke look up, bleary-eyed.

"No."

"Yeah, me neither. And this wouldn't be one of those cases," the white-haired man sighs and leans back.

There are dozens of papers spread out between himself and Kakashi, both of their laptops open as they iron out budget allocations for the various branches of the company, evaluate resource demands across the departments, and offer last minute input on the company's latest advertisement campaign.

There is a sound like rattling from the doorway, and when they both glance up, Sasuke is surprised to see Sakura standing there, wheeling in one of the fancy tea carts they use during board meetings or when courting clients. On it is an assortment of sushi and shashimi, as well as a pot of tea.

"What are you doing here?" he asks, surprised. He thought she went home hours ago.

"Well, classes don't start until next week," she says, and he realises he said this out loud. "I've been in the file room all afternoon—and I'd love to meet the people who set up your system. Let me tell you, the Antikythera mechanism was probably easier to operate."

Kakashi snorts. "You mean someone with your blackmail talents also has to  _file_?"

"I know I make awesome look effortless, but there is a bit of prep," Sakura sniffs, tossing her hair. Then she grins at them both and gestures to the cart. "But lucky for you two, the restaurant two blocks down does deliveries. So not too much effort."

"I'm not hungry," Sasuke says, turning back to his spreadsheets. "Eating slows me down."

He pretends he doesn't notice the way his stomach growls to belie that statement.

"That's the beauty of finger food. You can eat it  _while_  you work," Sakura says, and then points at several pieces of omusubi . "I even made sure to get your favourite. Tomatoes, and everything."

He scowls at her. "If you've been talking to my mother again—"

"She's talked to  _your mother_?" Kakashi asks, only just changing his guffaw of amusement to a cough when Sasuke shoots him an annoyed glare.

"Ino, actually," Sakura chirps. "She says you get cranky when you get hungry. And I figure, if what I've seen so far isn't cranky, I don't ever want to actually see cranky, so really, feeding you is probably a public service."

She grins proudly, one hand on her hip. Kakashi raises an eyebrow, indicating that Sasuke that the metaphorical ball is now in his court.

He considers for a moment and shakes his head stubbornly. "Not now. We're working."

Kakashi sighs.

"Oh, don't be like that," Sakura rolls her eyes. "It's scientifically proven that working on an empty stomach increases your tendency to make mistakes."

"That doesn't happen to me."

"Really? So that zero you left off the cost estimate for the Sarutobi Account was on purpose?" she asks, pointing at one of the papers to Sasuke's left. "I didn't realise your company had forty-five million yen just lying around."

Sasuke's eyes widen incrementally, but he refrains from snatching the paper to see if she's right; Kakashi does that, though, picking it up and scanning through it. His face pales a little.

"She's right," he says. "We'll have to reclacluate this before sending the official numbers out." He smiles at Sakura beneath his match. "You've got a pretty good eye for a personal assistant. Are you sure you want to spend all your time with  _this_  one? I'm sure I can find someone more pleasant for you to work with."

Sakura opens her mouth to speak, but Sasuke cuts her off. "We'll eat now."

He tells himself it's because he doesn't want to make a major mistake in the company over a stupid matter of pride. But Kakashi observes him carefully as he reaches for a plate of food, spitefully taking all the tomatoes he can see.

Somewhat spitefully, Sasuke begin to eat, relaxing a little bit because, well, he was actually hungry

He notices eyes on him and glances up, Kakashi's eyes comically wide, while Sakura is watching him with amusement and something oddly like exasperation.

"What?" he demands.

"Were you absent in playschool when they went over manners?" she chides him. "I just saved you a fortune  _and_  brought you dinner. Anything you want to say?"

She crosses her arms and looks at him in challenge. He notices for the first time that she has rather muscular forearms, which seems somewhat at odds with her otherwise delicate-looking self. And her knuckles are callused the way his were when he still trained routinely in martial arts. He wonders if she still practices—

"Sasuke-kun," she prompts, soft but at the same time a prompt that demands an answer.

Kakashi's mouth may be invisible to him, but from the way his eyes focus on Sasuke's like lasers, he's probably repeating the words ' _Sasuke-kun_ ' with incredulous mocking.

" _Tch_!" Sasuke frowns at her, and then says, "Thank you."

And then looks away from her, a clear dismissal, as he takes another bite of food. Kakashi is gaping at him now, but he ignores that, too.

Still, he can't help glancing back at her out of the corner of his eye.

Her challenging expression changes, and she beams with genuine warmth. "You're welcome!"

Sasuke feels like he was just physically punched in the gut and as he breathes in sharply, inhales a large glob of sticky rice.

He begins to choke.

"Sasuke?!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura is already reaching for him, perhaps to clap him on the back, but he waves her off.

"It's fine," he says tightly. "Go home."

"Alright," she says slowly, hanging back. She offers him a last worried once-over, and then smiles. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Then flounces away.

Sasuke watches her go, not entirely sure what just happened, but fairly certain that something did.

He is brought back to himself with the sound of quiet chuckling.

"What?" he snaps at Kakashi.

"Nothing," the older man says, in a voice that is miles from innocent. "I just suspect things are going to get very interesting around here."

Sasuke scowls. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Hm…I don't feel like telling," Kakashi drawls. "More fun to watch you figure it out yourself."

"I can fire you."

"No, you can't."

つづく

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * * *
> 
> _I'm going to start getting plotty with this story after this chapter. I've finally got some ideas, it's just going to take a while to outline. But I figure more stunned/clueless Sasuke can tide you over for a little while at least._
> 
> _As always, reviews and constructive criticism are much appreciated! Also, if you are in a supportive mood, check out my tumblr! Lots of stuff there that I don't necessarily publish here :)_
> 
> **クリ**

**Author's Note:**

> _I hope you enjoyed the story! As part of the SasuSakuFestival, please go to the ssfest page and vote, like and/or reblog, it would be majorly appreciated!_   
>  _クリ_


End file.
